Schlagen GT
|manufacturer = Benefactor |price = $1,300,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Surano Feltzer Stirling GT |variants = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Specter (dial texture) |inttxd = Specter |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = schlagen |handlingname = SCHLAGEN |textlabelname = SCHLAGEN |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Schlagen GT is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on January 22, 2019, during the Schlagen GT Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Schlagen GT is heavily based on the , with side profiling, headlights and the front bumper lip of a . The taillights seems to be inspired by the ones from . The Schlagen GT features a styling that is closer to the Surano, only that it has a sportier, aggressive look. The front bumper features air intakes separated by a black frame, over two smaller frames painted with the car's color. The grille is largely dominated by the two chrome stripes, along with a circle in the middle with the Benefactor emblem on it and a smaller one above it. The headlamps feature a dual set of main circular lights and turning lights on the lower side and secondary, smaller lights on the upper side, both having a LED stripe below. On the sides, the car feature vents, with the front ones forming a concave shape on the doors and the rear ones creating a concave and rounded profile on either side of the rear bumper. The skirts have a slightly pronounced profile with a black detail over it, as well as a black B-pillar for the greenhouse area. Its mirrors feature supports on the lower side. For the rear section, its boot appears to have a sectioned assembly, having the first section for the whole upper side with the rear window, a second one for the lip spoiler and a third one with the emblem embossed on the center and the mouldings for the tail lights. Both tail lights have a discreet appearance, being thin stripes surrounded by the large red lights and the black portions. The lower side features two simple diffusers, with the exhausts in between them. The engine bay features a black plate with a badge detail on it, emulating the engine bay from the Mercedes-AMG GT. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon its release, the Schlagen GT is the only vehicle since the San Andreas Super Sport Series update to not present any advanced handling flags. As a result, the handling is very stable and because of its V12 engine, it can prove to be a competitor against other sports cars such as the Elegy RH8, Elegy Retro Custom and the Jester. The car can suffer from oversteer if given to much gas on the dirt while going through a corner. Although the engine is mostly covered by a black plate and has no indication of its exact configuration, it seems to emulate the twin-turbo V8 from the real-life Mercedez-AMG GT. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Schlagen-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Schlagen GT on Legendary Motorsport. SchlagenGT-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Schlagen GT on Rockstar Games Social Club. SchlagenGT-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|'Schlagen GT' advert. BenefactorTee-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Event week screenshot featuring the Schlagen GT as background. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Recovery Time" Casino Work, where it must be retrieved from the Vespucci Police Station impound lot and delivered to the Casino. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $1,300,000. Events *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the casino during the Nebula Turbo Week. Trivia *The default radio station for the Schlagen GT is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *"Schlagen" stands for "beat" or "punch" in German. *When modified correctly, it can resemble the or the GT R Pro. *The tachometer needle for the RPM dial is incorrectly positioned, an issue also seen on the Dominator GTX. Navigation }}es:Schlagen GT fr:Schlagen GT ru:Schlagen GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class